The Secret Circle RPG
by Elwyn
Summary: This is the continuing story of the Secret Circle created by the members of the Role Playing Game
1. Introduction

The following story was written by the members of the Vampire Diaries Role Playing game. Please be aware that even though I have tried hard to make the posts run together and make sense I do make mistakes. If and when you review, please remember that each character was written by a separate person. Please make your reviews separate to each character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
All characters within are owned and copyrighted by LJ Smith. They are used only for entertainment purposes, and no profit is taken by their use!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all, please enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Part 1

Cassie looked at the group of her friends, her coven. Through all of the bad things that happened the past few months they had all stuck together to defeat Black John, her father. She looked down at her and Adams clasped hands. ~I love you Adam. I can't believe we all made it. Actually yes I can, because we stood together. She told him with her mind and glanced at Diana, her best friend and 'sister'. 'Everything is going to be alright now.' she reassured herself. She smiled as she heard almost everyone come up with a reason to use the master tools. "Back to business I guess." she softly out loud and squeezed Adam's hand.   
  
Susan watched the group get all excited about their own ideas for the master tools. She could actually care less what the coven did with them. She was much more interested in the coming Yule. 'I wonder what my mom is going to get me. Hopefully that cute peach cashmere sweater we saw a couple weeks ago on the mainland.' The bridge was in the process of being repaired so it wouldn't be long until she could go shopping again. 'Maybe I'll drag Faye. She needs something new to wear after doing the whole business suit thing to please Black John. Sure he was handsome but he was as old as the dirt in my back yard garden and now he's gone. Good riddance.' She smirked as Laurel brought up Environmentalism. 'Yeah right.' she suppressed a laugh. "I still want a birthday party," she mentioned for the second time as everyone babbled on about their ideas. Even Faye was back to her old self-talking about hexing people.   
  
Sean looked down at the food in his lap as everyone discussed what they wanted to do with the tools. "I'll go with anything you guys suggest but a party does sound nice." he said somewhat cheerfully and smiled at Susan. He looked over to Cassie and Adam. 'Why does he always get the girls?' he thought with a sliver of envy as he looked away from the happy couple to Diana. 'Poor Diana, maybe she'll need a shoulder to cry on later. I've got a perfectly good shoulder.' He smashed down the rising hope blooming in him. 'Nah, Girls like her don't go for skinny guys like me. Hell she'll probably end up with Nick in the long run.' Sean took a bite of his sandwich and leaned back as talks of parties; hexes and the master tools flowed between the group.   
  
Diana stood there and watched over the coven. She looked at Cassie and Adam. She was partly hurt but they were her best friends. Cassie was her sister. She was proud of Cassie. What she did took courage.   
  
Faye wasn't even sure if she should be there. This girl had everyone fooled, especially after the whole thing with Ol' Blacky. Cassie had everyone wrapped around her little fingers, especially Diana. She smiled and nodded at a joke, but no laughter.   
  
'This girls is like the sun. The just revolve around her every whim. Pathetic!'  
  
Faye turned and headed to her car. She had plans to attend to...big plans.   
  
Cassie watched Faye get up and start to her car. Glancing at Adam she gave him a smile and stood up. "Be right back." She followed Faye to the ebony haired girls car. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked, trying her best to keep her voice light and cheerful. Best to not let Faye feel cornered her claws were just as bad as her bite. "The picnic's not done and there's so much to plan. Didn't I say we all needed each other? That includes you too." 'Miss greater than thou.' she added to herself suddenly. If they were going to remain a strong coven they were going to have to stay united. She respected the fact that Faye loved her privacy but today was a day for celebration not differences.   
  
Suzan watched Faye walk away and Cassie follow her. 'Wonder what's up with that?' she wondered. Shrugging she took a bite of her powdered doughnut and relished in it's sweetness. It didn't matter to her that she was always picked out about the sweets she ate, she felt she had a lovely figure. Plenty of the guys on the football team thought so. With a grin she remembered the time she had worn to many orange crystals and was almost mauled by the entire football team. 'Now that part of witch craft I like.' she thought happily.   
  
Clearing her throat she tried to get anyone's attention that would listen to her. "I'm 'still' in favor of another party. Because of all this 'mess' the past couple of months we missed out on allot of party time and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that partying is what we do best. Especially when it's swimming in the winter. Right guys." She gave a wink to Sean who, she had noticed earlier, had glanced at her when she mentioned the word party.   
  
Doug nodded his head. "I'm with Susan." He pushed his fist into the air with a yell, "PARTY!!!" His brother laughed with him.   
  
"I agreed." Chris said. "We didn't get the skinny dipping at our party, so you guys owe us!!" He reached over to the portable boom box his brother and him and brought with them, and hitting a button, let loud music blare across the area.   
  
Adam laughed at the coven members, but his eyes narrowed slightly as Faye walked away. He knew that deep down she was hurt, if not angry that she had to share the leadership of the coven with Cassie and Diana. He smiled softly at Cassie as she followed Faye. She had a heart of gold. There was no denying that. She had even made hard as coal Nick soften. He shook his head slightly in disbelief. They were together now. They didn't have to hide anything.   
  
He turned his attention to Diana, standing there, the moonlight reflecting off of her long blonde hair. He would always care for her, you couldn't just throw those feelings away. Even though they had shared many kisses, and loving moments, in the end he realized that he loved her only as a sister. He knew that she too was hurt, and like Faye, Adam had no idea how to stop the pain.   
  
Over at the edge of the gathering, Nick sat alone in the shadows. He took a deep drag off of his cigarette, holding the smoke in as long as he could before slowly exhaling. He ran a deeply tanned hand through his hair and sighed. No more soft and vulnerable Nick, hell that got your heart broke. He knew that Cassie and Adam would be together forever, their love was unbreakable.   
  
And that's how Nick would be from now on to. You let your shields down and you got burned, simple as that. He flicked the end of the cigarette in the air, letting the ashes flow to the ground. Deep inside, Nick pretended that those ashes were his love for Cassie, letting the wind take them away.   
  
Suzan smiled as Doug turned the music. "That's more like it Doug." she said standing up and hold a hand out to him. "Wanna dance blondey?" She gave him an alluring smile. 'This place is turning dull we need to lighten up.' She looked around Diana's backyard and saw Nick flick away his cigarette. 'Poor guy, Cassie hurt him pretty bad I guess. He's even gone back to smoking.' She tossed him a smile and winked. 'It'll be ok Nicky. Even if you do kiss like an iguana you're still hot.'  
  
Sean watched Suzan stand up and offer Doug a dance. 'Lucky guy.' he thought sadly then shrugged. Standing up he made his way over to Laurel. "Care to dance environmentalist?" He asked and smiled what he hope was a dazzling smile.   
  
Cassie watched Faye as she silently contemplate which nasty comeback to give the shorter girl. 'Come on Faye. Please.' she pleaded silently and smiled as she heard music start playing in the back yard. "Looks like the party started." she said cheerfully and nodded to the back yard.   
  
A sneer crept it's way on her face, "You know, that's quite alright. I'll pass."   
  
She turned and took a few steps toward her car and hesitated a moment. Without facing Cassie she said, "You know everything may be just peachy in that snow globe care bear world of yours, but out here things are still rocky."   
  
Faye climbed in her car and gave Cassie a meaningful glance, "I'm not the only one who hurt people you know." She turned the key and the engine roared to life. "I'll catch you later Care Bear, I have things to deal with."   
  
She pulled out of the driveway and headed home. Her mind was clouded in dark thoughts.   
  
Cassie watched Faye pull off and sighed. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." she said softly walking back to the group. She couldn't help but smile as she saw people dancing. 'Now this is more like.' Sitting down back beside Adam she rested her head on his shoulders. "The mighty panther has returned to her den. She's in a fowl mood today," she told him as she lightly touched his hand. Closing her eyes she relaxed against him. It felt so good not to hide from everyone now and not worry about little spies seeing them and their relationship being used for black mail. They were finally free.   
  
Faye flopped down on her bed. The house was too quiet. Once again her mom wasn't home. She glanced at her stereo and it turned on. Rob Zombie was blaring out of the speakers.   
  
With a growl of boredom she picked up the phone and speed dialed Deb. The phone rang several times before the machine picked up. "Hey Deb, was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun tonight, but I suppose you'll be busy. Catch you later then."   
  
After hanging up she tossed the cordless phone to the floor. 'There has to be something to do.' A smile dance about her lips as an idea crept into her mind.   
  
"Nice."   
  
Suzan smiled at Doug and bowed before walking away. She picked a spot a little bit away from the group and took her cell phone out of her pocket. Dialing Faye's number she waited for the other girl to pick up. "What mischief are you up to now girl? And why aren't you including me?"   
  
"Well all your talk of parties, I decided to have a last minute pizza party. You wanna come?"   
  
She made an appraising glance at her freshly polished nails. They were back to her usual blood red.   
  
'Glad to be back to my usual self. Just felt weird to be working for the stuffed shirt, egotistical, freak.' She smirked inwardly...almost unaware of the voice on the phone.   
  
"I smell a change on the wind my friend. Big changes."   
  
Suzan raised a shapely brow tossing a lot at Deborah who looked bored out of her mind. "Who all do you want to invite? I'm sure Deborah will come just to get away from the goody goodies," she said in a hushed voice turning her back to the group. "And maybe the Henderson twins. Diana is talking to Nick so that leaves him out." Suzan wondered if Faye still had a thing for the ruggedly handsome Nick Armstrong.   
  
Faye tried to sound uninterested, "Oh I guess invite Nick too."   
  
One of her kittens climbed into her lap. It was purring loudly. She scratched under its chin and smiled. She kissed the kitten's nose and set it back on the floor.   
  
Faye rose to her feet, "Make sure Cassie hears about it, but don't invite her. Ok?"   
  
On the other side of the backyard Suzan smiled at Faye's comment. "Oh ok. I promise." As she clicked off the phone and walked over to Deborah. Leaning over she whispered into Deborah. "Faye's wanting to have a lil party, if you know what I mean and she wants you and Nick to come. Do you think you can arrange that?"   
  
Deborah looked over at Suzan, wondering what the hell she wanted. Of course, the only reason she was really so hostile is, well... her arm. It had been broken in the whole thing between Black John, so that meant no riding her motorcycle for a while. She paid a little more attention, however, when Suzan spoke to her.   
  
Deborah smirked. *One of Faye's parties,* she thought, musing about how long it had seemed like it had been since Faye had had one of her parties. She glanced over at her cousin, who was chatting with Diana, the queen of sweetness and light, then looked back at Suzan. "I'll try to convince him, but tell her I can't make any promises." She made a beckoning motion towards Nick, hoping he got the hint to come over; otherwise, she would have to go to him.   
  
Sean watched Suzan stand up and offer Doug a dance. 'Lucky guy.' he thought sadly then shrugged. Standing up he made his way over to Laurel. "Care to dance environmentalist?" he asked and smiled what he hope was a dazzling smile.   
  
Laurel smiled, and looked at Sean. "Sure, skeleton," she said, getting up after taking Sean's hand. As they danced, she listened to the words of the song, picking up the beat and humming it to herself. It was nice, after everything that had happened since the beginning of the year, to finally get a break from it all. No more Black John, and surprisingly, Faye had broken out of her trance state, taking her coven's side in the end over the evil.   
  
She smiled at Sean; proud he stood up for himself as well. "So," she asked him, "how's it been going?"   
  
Sean smiled down at her and shrugged. "Better now that everything's over. We can get back to being somewhat normal, I guess." Feeling completely silly he dipped the girl and brought her back up and grinned. His happy mood diminished a bit as the song ended. "So what do we do now? Now that the threat of Black John is gone?"   
  
"We try to continue, I guess," Laurel replied, grabbing a bottle of water from a cooler and handing another to Sean, "form our traditions to explain Black John, not hide him from our future generations..." She sighed. "Perhaps improve things with the outsiders, to let them know that we just want to live our lives like everyone else in the world..." Laurel grinned. "...Protect Mother Earth?"   
  
Sean nodded to Laurel taking the offered water. "That sounds like a plan." He said with a smile. 'Laurel's really got her head on straight. Some of the other's are probably thinking of 'different' ways to use the tools. Like the Henderson brothers or Faye." He looked over to Deb and the others and noticed that Cassie had walked over there. Nick seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. Give a small shrug Sean decided to keep his nose out of their business. If it was any good then it would come out eventually and everyone would know. Looking back at Laurel he gave her a charming smile and asked. "Mind if I sit with you?"   
  
Diana walked over to Nick, "Are you okay, Nick?" She smiled at him and watched the others having a good time.   
  
Nick took another drag on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and crushing the glowing red tip under his boot. "Just Peachy." He answered in reply to Diana's question. "Just peachy." He looked up at her, the moon reflected behind her, giving her hair an unearthrel glow. "The bad guy has been defeated once again, and Adam got the girl. Nothing different, nothing unusual.   
  
He reached into the small cooler beside him and pulled a beer out. He offered one to Diana, then popped the top on his. "Didn't think you'd want one. You know we really need to change who's in charge of refreshments for these things. Soda and doughnuts just don't kick it." He titled his head back letting the cold liquid fill his mouth.   
  
He shut the cooler with his other hand and looked up at Diana, wondering why she was really over there.   
  
Diana shook her head at the beer. "No thank you. I know you hurt, Nick. I do to." She looked over at Cassie and Adam. "I'm hurt to."   
  
Nick looked up at Diana, his eyes cold. "I don't hurt." He told her. He shook his head, and set the beer can on the ground. He stood up, and stepped on it, crushing it as easily as he had the cigarette. He picked it up and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. "Catch you later." He told Diana, brushing past her and headed towards Deborah's beckoning.   
  
"What?" He asked when he reached her. He pulled another cigarette out of his pack and lit it. He had stopped smoking because Cassie had asked him. But her opinion didn't count anymore.   
  
Opening her eyes Cassie followed Adam's gaze to Susan and then to Deborah. "Poor Deb. She can't wait to get out of that thing." Looking around for Diana she spotted her talking to Nick. Even though she belonged with Adam she still felt a little tug at the sight of him. 'Smooth Cassie, you just got the guy you've been wanting for so long and you're thinking about the guy you ditched a few days ago. Nice.' She was beginning to wonder if she was more like Faye than she wanted to believe. Pushing the thought away she looked back up at Adam. "So what's the plan for tonight? Want to go to the movies? We've never been to the movies you know? Or," she added with a sheepish grin. "We could rent a movie and stay at your house and watch it."   
  
"Now that sounds like a plan." He told her as she mentioned staying at home. "I haven't got to snuggle with you since I met you." He laughed, but made sure his voice wasn't loud enough to carry to Diana. He was after all the closest thing the group had to a gentleman. "At least and not feel guilty about it."   
  
"After things die down here, we'll run to the video store and I'll let you pick something out. Just please nothing to do with Witches."   
  
Cassie laughed as Adam told her no witch movies. She blushed as she realized how loud she had laughed and smiled shyly at Adam. "I promise. No witch movies. What about Dracula 2000." she asked her eyes twinkling with mischief. It felt good to be at ease with Adam. She looked in the direction of Diana and Nick and caught Diana looking at them. She quickly looked away. "Is it always going to be like this... the guilty feelings?" She asked softly, trailing a fingertip along Adam's hand.   
  
"I hope not, Cassie." Adam whispered down to her. "I really hope not." He watched as Nick walked away from Diana, and couldn't help but think that Diana was alone now. He tried to shake off the ridiculous thought. She still had Laurel and Melanie. And Adam and Cassie were still her friends. But he still couldn't help but wonder if he would have been as understanding if the roles had been reversed.   
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"   
  
Cassie smiled at Adam and shook her head. "No I'm fine. I think I'm going to see how Deborah is doing." She told him as she stood up. She waited for Adam to walk away before making her way over to Deborah, Nick and Suzan.   
  
Susan smiled at Nick as he walked up to her and Deborah and leaned in next to him and started informing him of Faye's party. "It'll be a lot more fun than this place don't you think Nicky?" She gave him a smile and looked over his shoulder, saw Adam leaving Cassie's side and noticed that the she intended to walk over to where they were. Making sure that her voice could be over heard she put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "It'll be just a small party, you know how Faye is. She's already chosen the list of people she wants there and you just happen to be on it." She tossed a glance at Deborah that said, 'Help me to convince him.'  
  
Cassie stopped a few feet from the trio. 'A party... Faye's having one of her parties. Figures. I'm not going to this one.' She decided firmly but deep down she knew she probably wasn't invited anyways. She looked at Nick and waited for him to answer Suzan's question. 'Come on Nick don't go back to the way you were and don't get tangled in her web.' She stepped forward and smiled at them. "Hey why all the serious faces." she tried to say cheerfully and looked at Deborah. "How's the arm Deb? Better I hope." She slowly looked up into Nick's eyes. "Hi Nick." she said softly ignoring the stare she got from Suzan.   
  
Suzan couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, well actually she could, Cassie was after all the daughter of one of the biggest nasties that ever came from the road. 'What is she planning on doing? Have Adam to herself and keep Nick on the side.' She couldn't help but admire Cassie in a way. After the junk that Faye, her and Deb had put Cassie through the minute she came here the other girl was still standing strong and now she was even one of the coven's leaders. Suzan began to feel a little guilty about the way Cassie had been treated but smashed them down. It wasn't in her demeanor to feel guilty about anything. She raised a shapely brow as she contemplated Nick. 'You gonna fall for her baby blue's again Nicky boy?'   
  
"Faye's having a little bit of a party," Deborah answered, smirking a slight bit. Knowing about Faye's party had lightened her spirits concerning her arm, which still hurt. Luckily, though, she was now under the nice influence of some painkillers. She looked over at Suzan as she spoke, the girl's blue eyes sparkling.   
  
The sight of Cassie coming over to their tiny little mini-clique hadn't escaped Deborah's notice. Her mouth was tempted to sneer a bit, knowing Cassie was a goodie goodie, but had a dark side to her as well, so the sneer remained hidden. Cassie had been there when it had counted for the fight, for the coven. Faye had been sucked to the other side. The only bitterness she held towards the girl was the way her cousin, who was like her brother, had been used. Nick had really liked Cassie. Now, he was just as jaded as before.   
  
"It's getting there," she replied to Cassie, her voice cool, "but it could be better." She grimaced. "Still can't believe I was the only one who got trashed in that whole house disappearing bit." Then Deborah shrugged. "Guess there can't be much else to say about the whole thing."   
  
Nick listened to what both Deborah and Susan were saying, ready to decline. But then Cassie walked over. Nick thought it would be easy to get over her. After all she had left him high and dry. "Sure I'll come." He answered, but his eyes remained locked on Cassie's. "Nothing better to do around this place anyways." He blew the smoke out of his lung, not in Cassie's face, but off to her side. "I'll get my things and meet you there."   
  
Cassie couldn't deny that Nick's attitude toward her didn't hurt. Turning to Deborah she smiled. "Well I'm glad it's better than it was before. I'm sorry you were the only one that got hurt." 'She wasn't though.' Cassie added sadly. 'In some way we all got hurt. Diana lost Adam. I hurt Nick and killed my father.' This was the first time she actually freely admitted that Black John was her father. 'Why did it have to be him... why couldn't my mother just found a nice outsider like everyone thought she did?' Snapping out of her reverie she looked from Deborah to Suzan and finally to Nick. "Well I hope you guys have a wonderful time at Faye's. Her parties are always... interesting." She said with a small smile and started back toward Adam but changed her mind and went off towards the water.   
  
Deb nodded, then glanced over at Cassie's face, which was recoiling from the smoke clouds that Nick blew past the girl. Her blue eyes shone with disappointment, but she seemed to recover quickly, and turned her attention towards Deborah then.   
  
Sitting down on the sand she gave into the emotions she'd been feeling for so long and cried. Silent tears slipped down her face. 'Great.' she thought angrily to herself. 'That's it, be a cry baby.' Wiping the tears away swiftly she looked out to the ocean and marveled at the sunset. 'It's so beautiful here.'  
  
Susan watched Cassie walk away and knew that Nick's standoffish attitude had affected the other girl. 'Good let her hurt as much as he does. People shouldn't play with other peoples emotions, well at least not there friends.' Glancing back at Nick she studied him for a moment waiting to see if he would go to the poor little Cassie. Deborah followed the same suit as Suzan, glancing at Nick after finding Cassie scrunched in a corner of the yard. Maybe they'd gone too far, but the girl just had to realize that she couldn't' get everything she seemed to want all the time. It just wasn't fair at all. Not to anyone, even though it was nice to get your desires. She smirked then, thinking again of Faye's party and the fun that would be had. Nick would be outnumbered; it would sure be an interesting time.   
  
Laurel nodded towards Sean, and for a moment, paid attention to the conversation going on across the yard, between Nick, Cassie, Suzan, and Deborah. She frowned as Cassie walked away, looking seemingly fine, but Laurel saw the slight shaking of the girl's hands. What did they DO to her? She wondered, as Sean appeared by her side again.  
  
Nodding, Laurel cleared a space for him. If you could ignore the leanness, Sean wasn't bad looking. Just a little scrawny. Unlike the other males of the coven, he wasn't gorgeous in the same way they were, so therefore didn't get nearly as many girls throwing themselves at his feet. There had been some, of course, but none he'd wanted. "Go right ahead," she told him, "I don't' mind." She gestured towards Cassie. "What do you think happened there?"   
  
Nick watched Cassie walk off from the group and shrugged. What did she expect, for him to just drop all of his feelings just like she did? He managed a half smile at Suzan and Deborah, "I'll see you there." He turned away from them and headed not towards Cassie, but towards Faye's house.   
  
Adam had noticed but not heard what had happened between the group. He felt the anger rising in him. He cut Nick off, grabbing him by the arm. "What the hell did you do to her?" He asked, nodding his head in Cassie's direction.   
  
"I didn't do anything." Nick said, jerking his arm out of Adam's grasp. The two boys stood there, eye to eye, as if in a stand off. Neither one of them seemed willing to be the first to break away.   
  
Chris noticed the rising air of electricity growing around them. Hell you didn't need to be a witch to know when an explosion was on its way. He hated to see the coven break up as soon as it really got together. It was too cool. He ran over and grabbed Adam by the arm, pulling him away from Nick. "Let's Dance!!!" He hollered as Doug cranked the music up even higher.   
  
He jerked Adam around in a circle, his dance antics nothing but goofy. "Come save me Cassie!!" He yelled to the girl. "Adam's stepping all over my feet!!"   
  
Adam laughed at Chris, but his eyes cut over to Nick. He had a feeling that there was nothing but trouble, especially if he went with Faye.   
  
Nick glared back at Adam before turning and heading down the road to Faye's. He knocked on the door once, and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
Sean shrugged as Laurel asked him what he thought. "There's no telling with that group and things aren't really peachy since Cassie broke it off with Nick. He really likes her you know." Sean looked at Laurel and smiled. "When Nick gives up something like his heart it's well, it's a big thing. She got under his skin I can tell just by the way he looks and even glares at her and Adam. He's hurt but Nick will be ok, he always is. Now Diana... I feel really bad about what happened to her. Her and Adam were like Ken and Barbie for years." Sean glanced toward Diana and then to Adam who at the moment was glaring at a retreating Nick.   
  
Laurel knew. She'd seen Nick depressed, she'd seen Nick mad, she'd seen him indignant. But with Cassie, he seemed to change into someone different. Someone likeable. He'd been in love, and there was no denying that when Cassie broke it off, no matter why or how she had done it, it had cut him to the core. He'd gone back to who he was before her, with a little extra jaded-ness on top if it. She smiled sadly as Sean continued.   
  
Especially after finding out all of the background on what Black John DID, Laurel thought, her mood saddened as she thought about it, Switching girlfriends like that on Nick and Deborah's parents... but they were under his spell, and weren't in control of themselves. That certainly explained some things about their parents, that's for sure.   
  
Cassie heard Chris's laughing voice over the roar in her head and looked up to see him dancing with Adam. Smiling she stood up and pushed her dark thoughts away. She saw Nick out of the corner of her eye walking in the direction of Faye's. 'Like a lamb to a slaughter, good luck Nick.' She thought sadly. Running up to Chris and Adam she took Adam's hand and pulled him away from Chris. "Let's dance you and I." she said softly in his ear and pulled him close. "I'm ready to get out of here, some of the group is going to Faye's for a little 'party' and I'm sure Laurel and Mel will stay with Diana." She kissed him softly on the cheek while they danced, enjoying the skip in her heart from just being close to him.   
  
Adam held Cassie tight even though the music was fast. "Let's go then." He said in her ear. "Do you want to tell them that we're leaving?" He asked her as he pulled his keys from his pocket.   
  
"You don't have to tell them what were going to do though." He told her, wiggling his eyebrows. Raj heard the keys jingle and jumped up from his resting place. He bounded over to him and patiently waited.   
  
Suzan watched the interaction between Adam and Nick with interest. When Nick stalked off she glanced at Deborah. "Sooo you think we should head to Faye's now or let her have some 'time' with Nick?" She asked with a grin.   
  
At first, Deborah shrugged. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to go yet, but then again, she'd rather have company arriving at Faye's than nothing. "Sure, what the heck," she told Suzan, accepting the girl's help up, "let's blow this pop stand."   
  
Faye began to sift through her closet to find an out fit. She wanted something particularly spicy.   
  
All the while her kittens sat on her bed watching her go through her wardrobe. They obviously thought their human had gone entirely insane.   
  
Finally she settled on a little number. A tight, leather, mini skirt. A flowing red silk shirt with a deep V-neck. A silver anklet with tiny bells wound around her right ankle. About her neck was an amber pendant, inside was an entrapped baby scorpion. She also wore small-hooped earrings.   
  
She smiled inwardly at the thought of how much the amber pendant had cost. Funny how something the size of a dime could oh so much more.   
  
Faye padded, barefoot, to the pantry to fetch the candles. She spent just as long arranging the candles as she had picking her clothes. Everything had to be just right.   
  
Her mother had come home for a short time. Faye wasn't too surprised when her mother said she had a boyfriend and was going to stay at his house that night. Her mother was apologetic, but Faye couldn't have cared less.   
  
'You may be old, but you still have the looks mom...go use em.'  
  
Faye's mother left her fifty dollars for dinners and to rent some movies before she left. As soon as her mother was gone she went to putting the finishing touches on the house.   
  
Faye answered the door with a cat-like smile. "I didn't expect you so soon. Haven't even ordered the pizza yet, but that's ok. It gives us some time to talk."   
  
She ushered him into the living room. "Do you want something to drink? Beer? Wine?"   
  
She paused a moment. Something was wrong. She stood close to Nick, looking into his eyes. "What do you want to happen tonight Nick? This is a night for my friends. Susan gets her men, Deb gets a laugh, and I get away from Care Bear and Diana. What do you want?"   
  
"A beer would be fine." Nick said coming into Faye's house. He sat down on the living room couch and started to put his feet up on the coffee table. Then, remembering whose house he was in, stopped and ended up crossing on foot over his knee.   
  
"I don't know what I want, Faye." Nick said softly, not really caring if she heard him or not. He chuckled, "But the being away from Cassie is a bonus."   
  
Faye returned from the kitchen with an icy mug of beer and a glass of wine. "I know I not exactly the most cuddly person and all," she paused as she handed him the beer mug, "but I'm here for you Nicky. I'm here for all my friends."   
  
She sat down next to him, the sterol turned on with a glance. It quietly played a song by Nirvana. She sipped at her wine a moment. "Don't want you to get the wrong idea." Her smile was sincere.   
  
"If you do want something, just let me know. I'll get whatever you want. Figure it's about time I act like a friend."   
  
She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What kind of pizza you want?" She shouted from the kitchen.   
  
'I'm going to make it up to you Nick,' she thought as she dialed up a pizza parlor.   
  
'A petite little brunette.' Nick answered her in his head. "Anything with meat is fine. Glad it's not Laurel ordering." He called out to her. He took a long drink of the beer, and laid his head back on the couch with a sigh.   
  
He would get over Cassie. Hell he didn't love her, he had just grown kinda fond of her in the short time she pretended to like him. He wondered briefly what Faye was up to. Being...well, sweet. But Nick had grown up with Faye. He knew that looks could be deceiving. He took another drink, starting to feel the slight buzz. 


	3. Part 2

He could handle is alcohol. Always had been able to. Slipping drinks out of the garage fridge with Chris and Doug back when they were 14. But using the beer to drown his sorrows, Nick had a feeling he would soon be drunk.   
  
She ordered the pizzas and returned to the living room. "Do you want another beer, or would you like some water?"   
  
Faye took the mug before he could answer. She wandered into the kitchen and refilled the mug, but only half way. She set her glass on the counter and returned to the living room.   
  
She leaned over the back of the couch and handed him the beer. "Don't make yourself sick."   
  
Faye could smell a bit of cologne underneath the cigarette smell. "You know Nick, I do care. You probably don't believe me, but I do care.   
  
"Don't you worry about the care bear. She's out of your hair."   
  
She looked up when there was a knock at the door, "Can't be the pizzas, they're never this quick."   
  
Cassie smiled at Adam and reached down to ruffle Raj's fur. "You ready to go boy?" she asked the dog in a cheerful voice and was rewarded by a happy sounding bark. Taking Adam's hand they walked over to Diana and Melanie. "Well, we're going to head out of here. Adam's got a couple of errands to run in town. We'll see you at school tomorrow?" Letting go Adam's hand she hugged Diana and whispered in her ear. "I love you Diana, you know that. You're my best friend." She stepped away and gave Melanie a small smile.   
  
Diana looked at Cassie and gave her this I know look/smile. "Yeah we'll see you there." Diana smiled at Melanie as they went inside the house.   
  
Raj was jumping around impatiently, which caused Cassie to give a soft chuckle. Looking up at Adam she took his hand and turned towards everyone giving them a small wave. "See you guys tomorrow." She called out and led Adam to his car. Relaxing against it she gave a sigh of relief. "Well that's over. Have you decided what movie to rent yet? I said Dracula 2000 and you said nothing with witches soooo..." She let the sentence trail off as she tugged on his sweater, drawing him closer.   
  
"Dracula sounds fine." He said nipping at her neck, "but don't get mad if it gives me any ideas." It didn't take long to get to town, and Adam drove to the video place he had a membership to. He got out and opened the door for Cassie. The place still had boards up on it's window from the hurricane.   
  
"My lady." He said with a bow. "No, Raj, you wait here." He said as the dog tried to push past Cassie.   
  
Suzan watched as Adam and Cassie made their exit. 'Wonder what they're going to do tonight now that they don't have to sneek around.' She smirked and turned to Deborah. "Well let's go then, the pizza she awaits." Suzan walked over to the Henderson twins and gave them a smile. 'Nick shouldn't be the only ones there. It'll be too weird. "Hey Chris, Doug, you wanna go hang out at Faye's?" she asked with a wink. "She's ordering pizza and I'm sure she's got plenty of booze stocked up there." She glanced over at Sean. 'Hmmm He's talking to one of the goodie goodies... maybe he'll just have to miss out on this party... three girls... three guys... oh the possibilities."   
  
Sean watched Adam and Cassie walk away and had to smile. 'It's only fair that they get alone time after having to wait so long.' He noticed Suzan and Deb making their way across the lawn and stop over where Chris and Doug were. 'First Faye then Nick, smells like Faye's up to something.' He nodded toward the twins, Suzan, and Deb. "What do you think they're up to. Seems like everyone's leaving here. Faye left and Nick left but...he went in the direction of Faye's house. Now Cassie and Adam have left but I doubt that they're going to Faye's." A thoughtful look crossed over Sean's face. He was never one to pry in anyone's business but the way keeping secrets had taken it's toll on the coven the last couple of months had him curious about what everyone was up to.   
  
Laurel pursed her lips, noticing that everyone was leaving the yard. Had the party ended and someone just not bothered to mention it to her or Sean? She doubted it, something was definitely up. Paying attention, she continued to listen to Sean.   
  
Laurel frowned then. Faye leaving first was never a good thing. Sure, the girl had an aversion to the rest of them, and so did Nick. There was still something off about it.   
  
That was for certain. Unless Cassie had decided that one of Faye's parties was NOT what the coven needed at the moment. Faye's concept of fun was vastly different than hers. "If we take off," she said, emphasizing the we because maybe she and Sean could do something that consisted of what she thought of fun, "I think we should at least tell Diana we'll see her later."   
  
"You're right, it would be rude just to leave with out saying good bye." He was actually looking forward to spending time with Laurel. She was a sweet girl and she was always nice to him, for that he would always be grateful. He stood up and after quickly brushing the grass and dirt off his pants offered Laurel his hand. "So what do you want to do? Take in a movie or something?"   
  
So he had some sense in him after all, Laurel thought. Courtesy was always a positive point when it was genuine and it came to Laurel. Some people could be so insensitive. Accepting Sean's hand to pull her up, Laurel pulled her hair up as he asked her his next question.   
  
Truthfully, she had no idea. A movie sounded really good, but what would they go see? Everything was probably still closed after the storm had hit the island. Laurel scrunched her brow together as she thought, and suggested, "We could go see if anything's open first?" She shrugged. "Then we could come back to the road, and, I don't know, assure our parents we're just fine?"   
  
Sean nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He had almost said date but he afraid that Laurel would have would have laughed in his face. He was used to it from outsider girls but if one of his own, especially Laurel, did it then it was hurt, a lot. Laurel was completely sweet unlike Faye, Deb and Suzan. For some reason her opinion mattered to him. He walked over to Diana's back door and opened it for Laurel. "After you miss." He gave her a smile that he hoped would come off as charming.   
  
Laurel nodded, and followed Sean through the yard. She spotted Diana inside, and she was cleaning up. Maybe they should at least offer to come back later and help. Melanie was there, so maybe Melanie could stay with Diana. Help mend someone who'd just lost her entire romantic world. Sure, she said she was okay on the outside, but Laurel seriously doubted she was.   
  
"After you miss." He gave her a smile that he hoped would come off as charming.   
  
"Why thank you," Laurel said, smiling. At least Sean was being courteous, instead of grabby. She remembered a time when that's what he was. She felt bad that they'd been ignoring him so much, that they'd not paid as much attention to him, and that Black John had gotten to him. They had, of course, buried the belt with the piece of lodestone in the buckle, and made sure that the lodestone had been completely crushed before they had done so.   
  
Deborah nodded, and followed Suzan over to the Henderson twins, Chris and Doug. She was explaining about the party, so Deb took the opportunity to look around at everyone else. They all seemed to be scattering like wild animals - except in a more orderly fashion. What's up with all the leaving all of a sudden? She wondered, silently telling herself that she should mention to Cassie that maybe they should all sit down and talk about what had gone on. It wasn't like they had... Watching Chris and Doug take off, Deb nudged Suzan. "Let's am-scray."   
  
Chris and Doug decided to go along. Heck everybody else was leaving, might as well follow the more fun crowd. "Might be more fun to go spy on Cassie and Adam." Doug said elbowing Chris in the side.   
  
"Shut up." Chris told him with a laugh. He filled a bucket of water up and set it by the fire so no one would forget to put the fire out. He knew that Laurel or Melanie wouldn't, but he didn't think that they would want to carry the water.   
  
They started towards Faye's as well, not too far behind Suzan and Doug. Doug ran ahead, popping Suzan lightly on the rump as he passed her.   
  
Nick watched as Faye opened the door. He didn't really care who it was. He could be at home working on his car right now, but he did feel that being part of the coven was important. He needed to show up and join in the lovely festivities every now and then.   
  
He decided that he would stay for a little while, then head back to his own house. He suddenly remembered something that he had heard. Faye had told everyone that he kissed like an iguana. Cassie obviously didn't think so. He'd eventually have to correct her on that. But not now, not in front of anyone.   
  
Faye smile as she let the others in. "Wasn't sure if you two would show," she said as the twins bustled into the living room.   
  
'What are you thinking about Nicky? Wish you would just believe me.'  
  
Chris turned on the big screen TV. Halloween 2 was on HBO. "Help yourselves to the kitchen. There's beer, pop, wine, and some other stuff. Pizza is on it's way."   
  
She turned to get something from the basement. As she walked past Nick she let her fingers glide across his shoulder.   
  
Suzan glared at Doug's retreating back as he went past and slapped her on her bottom. 'Boys.' she thought gruffly as her and Deborah walked into Faye's house. She heard Faye telling the twins where everything was and saw the tall ebony maned girl trail her fingers over Nick's shoulders. 'So it begins.' she thought with a smirk. 'Oh poor Nick, used by one and then another. Wonder how long Faye will keep him around before she gets bored.' Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of Faye's 'special' wine and went back into the living room, sitting down beside Nick.   
  
"Well the party over at Di's is dying down. Sean's still talking to Laurel, Diana and Mel went into Diana's house and Cassie..." She trailed her sentence off glancing at Nick out of the corner of her eye. "Went with Adam somewhere." She took a sip of her wine and leaned back. 'Why am I torturing him like this?' She asked herself but knew the answer anyways. 'Cause I like to.' Tossing her hair over her shoulder she gave Chris a dazzling smile then glared at Doug. "I'll get you back later for that Dougey."   
  
"I'll be waiting." Doug said wiggling his eyebrows at Susan suggestively. He blew her a kiss before leaning back on the couch and placing his hands behind his neck. Unlike Nick, he didn't particularly care where he was, and threw his feet up on the coffee table. "This is the life."   
  
Nick glared at Susan, then downed the rest of the beer. 'Bubble head.' He thought to himself.   
  
Nick watched as Faye walked past him. Yeah, she was definitely up to something. Might as well be the first to fin out. Nick stood, stretched his arms above his head, and followed behind Faye. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it as the basement door fell shut behind him. "Need some help?" He asked her, his voice rough, ragged, and so damn sexy.   
  
Suzan sneered as Doug propped his feet up on the table. 'Some people don't have manners.' She noticed as Nick got up and followed Faye down to the basement. 'Hmmm interesting.' she thought with a grin. Glancing at Chris she patted the spot beside her. "Hey Chris why don't you come sit next to me?" she asked sweetly giving him a come hither look.   
  
Faye lifted the sheet from a large box in a dark corner of the basement. She cooed softly at the raven as she turned on the lamp.   
  
She looked up at Nick, "Don't want them to think I was going soft."   
  
She glanced into Nick's steely eyes; I think a car hit him. He's here just until the wing heals then he's out," she said, trying to sound like her usual stern self. "You won't tell anyone will you?"   
  
Faye put a hand on his shoulder as she stepped back so he could see the ebony bird. "If they think I've grown soft, then they'll never take me seriously."   
  
She turned the light out and covered the box, "He needs to sleep, I just wanted to check on him."   
  
She turned to leave and bumped into Nick. Their lips brushed. Her eyes widened, her hand on his chest. "Um...sorry."   
  
She rushed back upstairs. Nick could hear her snarling at the twins for using a vase as a football., "Put that down you circus freaks! No football in this house, with that vase!"   
  
Nick stared up the stairs a bit taken back. He believed Faye had just tried to kiss him. What in the world was going on? And now she was caring for an injured bird??? He shrugged and started back up the stairs. Maybe all the business with Black John had changed Faye. Nick highly doubted it, but just maybe...   
  
Suzan flipped Faye's TV off much to the twin's dismay and turned the radio up. The bass pumped through the speakers at a decent level and she stood up sitting her glass down on the coffee table. Completely ignoring the twin's who were being there normal self she walked to the door, opened it and stepped out unto the porch and waited for the pizza man to show up. 'Ah lovely New England weather. I could really use that sweater now.' She thought as she remembered the peach sweater that she fully intended on persuading her mom to buy for her.   
  
Faye was in the kitchen starting up the coffee pot. She heard the twins grumbling about the TV. She leaned out and glared at the TV. It winked on, but in mute. She grin as the twins started jeering at the football game.   
  
She started slicing up some chocolate cake to have with her coffee. 'Cute sweet little Care Bear would offer everyone a piece of cake. Perfect Little Care Bear!'  
  
She winced when she felt the knife bite into her palm. She looked down to see herself holding the knife in both hands. "Brings out the worst in me," she grumbled as she rinsed off her hand in the sink.   
  
She placed a slice of cake on a plate for herself and poured some coffee. She took the rest of the cake and went to the kitchen and set the platter on the coffee table, "Dig in."   
  
Faye noticed Deb's eyes narrow on her cut left palm. "Just a scratch," she mumbled and returned to the kitchen.   
  
Sitting at the table she sipped at her coffee and ate her piece of cake.   
  
Suzan's eyes widened as Faye brought in a chocolate cake. She hurriedly sliced herself a piece and began to eat. She wondered if she should grab another piece before or after she finished the first ones. There was no telling how much would be left after the twins got into it. She decided half-heartedly against the second slice. 'Need to watch my figure if I want to fit into that sweater I'm going to get my mom to get me.' She ate her cake in silence and sneered as she glanced at the TV. 'Stupid football game, I really hate this time of year. Football everywhere all the friggin time.' When she was done she pushed her plate away and smiled at Faye. "Thanks, just what I needed." Looking down at her nails she wondered if she could squeeze in a nail appointment after school tomorrow.   
  
Deborah had been just as aggravated as the twins when Suzan turned the television off, but had dealt with that. She wasn't' surprised when she noticed Faye peek out of the kitchen, glaring, and turned to back on. She smirked for a second, and then looked back at the game, and then Nick. He seemed… all right, if you called sitting there and nursing a beer all right. Then Faye came out, with some cake. The first thing Deborah noticed was the slice on Faye's hand.   
  
"Just a scratch," she mumbled and returned to the kitchen.   
  
Nodding, Deb watched Faye go back to the kitchen. Picking up a throw pillow, she threw it at Nick, hoping to snap him out of whatever daze he seemed to be in. "Go talk to her," she suggested, as she noticed the pizza guy pull up and Suzan at the door.   
  
Chris and Doug both dove into the cake with out any thoughts to calories or fat. Nick declined, sitting in the back of the room, away from the others. He noticed that Suzan only took one piece. Was everyone in the coven changing? Well, Chris and Doug were still Chris and Doug. Cassie and Adam were together, that was the biggest change of all, Suzan eating one piece of cake, Faye being nice to him, he had even noticed Laurel and Sean hanging out together before he left.   
  
Freaky. He heard the doorbell ring. "Pizza's here." He said to no one, letting his head lean back against the back of the chair, and let his eye close. Nick's eyes flew open as the pillow fell into his lap. He looked around and saw that his cousin was the culprit. He looked at her in amazement. 'You want me to talk to Faye?' he mouthed to her. When she nodded, he shook his head.   
  
'Oh what the hell. Either that or leave.' He threw the pillow back at her, a bit harder than intended and went into the kitchen.   
  
He looked down at her hand. "You alright?" He asked.   
  
Back at the door Suzan opened it up to reveal a somewhat cute pizza guy. "Why hello there," she drawled and stepped aside for him to come in. "I'll go get the money." She smiled at him and went into the kitchen. She noticed Faye sitting at the table and Nick standing over her. She raised a shapely brow, grabbed the money that was on the counter and went back to the front door. Taking the pizza from the guy she handed the boxes to Doug. "Here make yourself useful." She glared at him, still plotting what she could do to get him back for the slap on the rear. She turned back to the pizza guy and placing the money in his palm she closed his hand giving it a little squeeze. "Keep the change." She said as she pushed him out the door. She giggled as his walked dazedly back to his car. Closing the door she walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Deborah. "Wonder what made Faye hurt her hand." She said and curiously glanced toward the kitchen door.   
  
Faye looked up at Nick; she hadn't realized he had come back into the kitchen. "Yeah, fine. I just cut it when I was slicing the cake," she hesitated a moment. "My hand slipped."   
  
She stood and took her full plate to the counter.   
  
"It's strange," she said quietly without looking up. "Things have changed so much almost over night. It's kind of weird if you think about it."   
  
When her honey eyes locked on Nick, there was something strange in them. Tears? Couldn't be, this is Faye, the ice lady.   
  
"I...." She hesitated a moment then returned to her seat and sipped at her coffee some more.   
  
"You want to hang out sometime?"   
  
Faye's face was almost emotionless. Something like worry glittered in hers. Waiting for an answer.   
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at Faye. She seemed serious. But he was still talking about Faye here. Well, why not, Armstrong? He asked himself. What could it hurt. He was strong enough that Faye couldn't make him do anything. And being with her might just help take his mind off of Cassie.   
  
Faye might just want to use him to anger Cassie... That made the decision for him.   
  
"I'd like that." He answered her. "I'm not as classy as you Faye, you've known that for a long time. But if you want to get together some time, I'd be," he paused, unable to find just the right word to describe just how he would be feeling, "well, it'd be fun."   
  
She smiled, "I'd like that."   
  
Faye took a thoughtful sip of her coffee? "Classy? Who said you need to be classy?"   
  
Setting her mug down she stood up close to him. Her vanilla perfume was a gentle and welcoming scent. "Who said you need to change Nick?" She asked softly in her husky voice. "If someone can't take you for who you are, then to hell with them. Change should only be if you want it."   
  
"You want something else to drink?" She walked to the fridge and tossed him an inquiring glance.   
  
"That's a welcome feeling." Nick said aloud, but more to himself than to Faye. He shook his head at Faye offer. It was almost absurd. Him and Faye alone, well sort of considering most of the coven was in the other room only a few feet away. Nick didn't know if it was the beer or what, but he rather enjoyed being in there with Faye. She was a knockout; you didn't need to be a witch to see that.   
  
What a concept - Nick and Faye. The both were beyond a doubt the toughest emotionally in the group. Neither one of them gave themselves up easily, but when they did, it seemed to be a disaster. Faye with Black John, and Nick with his daughter.   
  
He knew that deep inside Faye was hurting from having to share the leadership of the coven with both Cassie and Diana, her only 'enemies' in the group. Why not both help each other heal those wounds. Was it getting hot in the kitchen? Nick pulled the collar of his t-shirt away from his neck.   
  
'God I sound like an idiot.' Nick looked over his shoulder as he heard Susan send the Pizza boy off. "Do you want me to get you a piece of Pizza?"   
  
"Wonder what made Faye hurt her hand." Suzan said and curiously glanced toward the kitchen door.   
  
Deborah wondered that herself, and beckoned for Chris to join her and Suzan. So, maybe they weren't the staying up late talking about what kind of shoes everyone was wearing, but if someone was hurt in the coven, they were concerned. And this was Faye who was acting off, not one of the goodie goodies.   
  
"I know," Deb said, settling down into a more comfortable position for her arm, "it didn't look like a little scratch. It looked like a slice right down the middle of her hand." Deborah frowned, wondering if it had been there since before they got rid of Black John, and they'd all been too concerned with getting rid of him to notice. Of course, Faye had run off with him herself, and likely it would have been her own fault. But Deborah figured it had just happened in the kitchen. "Maybe Nick'll get it out of her. When he wants to, he can be concerned."   
  
Nodding, she said, "Pizza sounds good." She followed him into the living room.   
  
Nick grabbed two paper plates, and lifted a slice of Pizza on to each of them. Then remembering to grab her a napkin first, set one plate down in front of Faye. He ate the pizza slowly, content to watch the others. Chris a Doug ate with a flair. Waving the pizza around every time their team scored a touchdown. But even they were smart enough to make sure no sauce fell on Faye furniture or carpet.   
  
Picking up her own slice of pizza Suzan took a bit and rolled her eyes as Chris and Doug celebrated a touch down with a slice of pizza. 'Morons.' She thought to herself and glanced at Faye and Nick. 'Hmmm they sure look cozy.' She turned her attention back to her pizza, picking the toppings off one by one and popping them in her mouth. When she was done she once more resisted the urge for seconds. She wanted that sweater to much and she figured that after she got it, wore it and then got tired of it she would discard it and eat like normal. 'A girl's got to keep up a good image and that sweater would make me a lovely image to behold.' She wiped her hands with a napkin then sat back on the couch. The party was starting to seem dull and she had to stifle a yawn.   
  
Doug laughed and took a bite of his pizza. He had a twenty-dollar bet with a boy from school over who would win the game. And with a bit of will power, and sheer luck, His team was pulling ahead. He went to sit back down on the couch, but caught his sneaker on the edge of the coffee table. He flailed his arms trying to catch his balance, but it was useless. He tumbled sideways, straight into Suzan's lap. Upon landing, he quickly wrapped his arms around her neck and grinned up at her. "If you wanted me to sit in your lap, Suzan, you could have just asked." He batted his eyes at her.   
  
Was the whole coven hooking up or something? Chris thought shaking his head at his brother. Seemed he was getting a thing for Susan. Nick and Faye were sitting awfully close together. Laurel and Sean were kinda paired off back at Diana's. And of course there was no separating Cassie and Adam. That meant he was the only guy with out a witch chick. Diana wasn't really his type, too goody goody, but hot nonetheless. Melanie the brain? He almost laughed aloud at that. That left... He looked sideways out of the corner of his eye at Deborah. 'Eh..." he shook off the thought with a shudder. Better to be single than beat up by a girl.   
  
Suzan shuddered and pushed Doug off her lap. "As if." she said and rolled her eyes. She caught Chris looking at them and gave him a wink. 'Why do I get the other brother all over me? That's just my luck I guess.' She was half tempted to shove a piece of pizza in Doug's face but that would ensue a food fight and Faye would have her hide for that so instead she stood up and giving Doug a dark look headed back into the kitchen for a refill on her wine.   
  
The little bit of Faye's wine she had drank was already giving her a slight buzz and she had to giggle at Doug's antics even though he was entirely not her type. Uncorking the bottle she poured herself another glass and drank half of it. It wasn't bitter like most wines and had more of a juice flavor to it. Replacing the half she drank she went to the doorway to the living room and leaned against the frame. She looked at the people that had been her friends for years and wondered what the rest of the school year held for them.   
  
Faye noticed that Susan seemed bored. She grinned inwardly. "Who's up for a swim?"   
  
She hadn't even taken a bite of her pizza yet. She tugged at Susan's hand, "Come on. Let's go guys."   
  
Flashing a smile at nick she asked, "How about you? You gonna come and have some fun?"   
  
Nick laughed, "No suit." He said starting for the door. "It's been nice Faye." He said lowly to her, so only she could hear. "Maybe next time." He gave a short little wave to Deborah. "Catch you at home, Deb."   
  
She pouted, "Is that a no? Why don't ya pick up a suit and stop by the beach for a bit. I think a swim will do us all some good." Faye threw a sidelong glance at Deb hoping that she would help out. She was certain that the twins would be up for swimming.   
  
She was doing her best to pull her group back together. Things needed to get back to the way they used to be. Faye knew all too well how much more comfortable solid ground is. The whole thing with Black John turned everyone's own little world upside down. Change was cool, but they all needed to be together all the same.   
  
Faye's own pedestal had crumbled from beneath her. Things were changing about her and within her. She was like a new born trying to develope a New Faye or the old Faye. She still wasn't sure yet and she wasn't about To let The others know. She had earned their respect over the years and one Little nervous breakdown would throw it all down the drain.   
  
One thing was for sure; her mind was still set against the care bear. She had plans for her...big plans. Just Faye and Care bear. No more power plays. Bringing her friends in it left so many rooms for error. She could not let the girl hurt anyone close to her again.   
  
"Ok, let's go, everybody! I have suits for you and Deb if you don't have yours," she said to Susan.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie got out of the car and pushed Raj gently back away from the door and closed it. Taking Adam's hand in hers they walked to into the store. She as thankful that they were open for business. Stopping in the horror section she looked up at Adam. "Does this seem real to you? I mean, are we really together picking out a movie to watch, alone." It all felt like a dream and she was afraid that any minute she would wake up back in California, alone with just her mom and her unicorns to greet her before she got up for school. Leaning over she snatched Dracula 2000 from the shelf and gave Adam and wink. "Vampire movies are so..." she let her sentence trail off with a sigh and leaned toward him. "Seductive, don't you think." She couldn't help the mischievous glint that came into her eyes. 'No one's stopping us now.' She thought happily.   
  
Adam laughed, "I wouldn't exactly call them seductive. More like pain inflicting." He took the movie case from her and walked up to the counter. He told the clerk his video number and waited while he retrieved the movie from behind the counter.   
  
"Where's your girlfriend?" The pimply-faced clerk asked putting a paper on the counter for her to sign. "Haven't seen you two in here for ages."   
  
Adam blushed slightly, concentrating on signing his name. He pushed the paper back across the counter and handed the boy a five-dollar bill. "We broke up." He told him, even though it was none of his business really.   
  
"You're kidding me!" The boy said as he rang the video up on the cash register. He shook his head in amazement as he counted out the change. "You guys have been coming in here as long as I worked here, and that's been three years now." He dropped the rest of the change into Adam's hand. "And who's this, your little sister?"   
  
Cassie walked up to the counter and stood beside Adam and caught the end of the conversation. They were talking about him and Diana breaking up and obviously it had upset the guy at the counter. 'What was it like a soap opera for him, geez.' The color drained from her face as he asked if she was Adam's sister. She opened her mouth to make a nasty comment but stopped herself. 'That's not me. Although I'd love to tell him where he could stick his curiosity.' She thought with a smirk but quickly recovered giving him a smile. Linking her arm through Adam's she gave a soft laugh. "His sister? You must be joking." She looked up at Adam and gave him a questioning look. 'To be sure he'll set this guy straight.' She thought to herself, her face beginning to flush. She was beginning to wonder if she would have to live in Diana's shadow when it came to her relationship with Adam. Everyone in town seemed to be used to seeing him and Diana together.   
  
Adam laughed as well. Might as well get used to the scrutiny. At least for a while. He had worried about what the coven would think, but the interrogation by outsiders, that hadn't crossed his mind. "No, this is Cassie. She moved up here earlier from California." He pocketed the change and took the movie off of the counter. Hmmm, Cassie was his girlfriend, but she was also so much more than that. How do you honestly say that someone's soul is connected to yours? 'She's my honey bunches of oats? Yes indeedy she's my sweetie? She's my cherry pie? Sweetie peetie?' "She's my girlfriend."   
  
"Wow." The clerk said as he watched Adam and Cassie leaving. "Would have never seen that one coming."   
  
Cassie gave the clerk a glance as they walked out of the door. 'Never seen that coming eh?' she thought with a smirk then hid it before Adam could see it as they headed outside to Adam's car. Opening the door she petted a very happy Raj before climbing in and closing the door. She wondered what was going on at Faye's party. Mostly she was wondering what Nick was doing at Faye's party. She attempted to push the thought of Nick away but for some reason she kept seeing an image of him on the beach the night her father had tried to get into her mind. He had been so concerned and a little angry with the girls for letting her walk off so far. 'Poor Nick. One of these days I'll make it up to you.' She thought silently and smiled at Adam. She had everything she wanted and yet she still felt empty.   
  
Adam pulled his car up in front of his house, and let it idle a second before cutting it off. "You alright?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at Cassie. He hoped she wasn't thinking about Diana. Of course he still felt terrible about it, but they couldn't dwell on it forever. Especially when his grammy was out visiting her friends. 


	4. Part 3

Her knight and shining armor finally carrying his damsel off into the sunset. All of her dreams were coming true. She had a group of friends that were more like family and her mother was finally free of the memory of her father. She only wished her grandmother was still alive. Just the thought of her grandmother was like throwing ice water on Cassie's heated emotions. 'She wouldn't want me to act like this. She'd want me to wait.' Pulling away from him she looked towards his house. "I think we should go inside now." She said almost shakily.   
  
Adam nodded, confusion in his eyes. He pulled the keys from the ignition and pocketed them. He grabbed the video from in between the seats and got out. He walked around and opened Cassie's door for her, holding out a hand to help her up. He led the way inside, and stuck the video in the vcr. "You want something to drink, eat?" He asked heading for the kitchen.   
  
Cassie nodded and sat back on the couch, "Something to drink will be fine. Thanks." Tucking her feet beneath her she relaxed and looked around Adam's house. His grandmother was a lil weird at times but she still kept the place up nice. Bracing her elbow on the arm of the couch and rested her head on the palm of her hands. Closing her eyes she thought of all the things that had happened recently. Finding out Black John was her dad, her grandmother's death, and defeating the man that called himself her father. She was beginning to drop off to sleep and opened her eyes. 'I really need to get more sleep.' She thought to herself remember the two hours she had gotten the night before.   
  
'Must have been all the excitement and talking to my mom till about 6 in the morning.' She was so happy to have her mom back to normal, she was afraid that her mother wasn't going to pull through it like she did. She had had so much to tell Cassie about growing up on Crowhaven, meeting John Blake and falling in love with him. Cassie could hear Adam moving around in the kitchen and thought she understood what her mother was talking about last night. It was easy to forget everything when you're in love.   
  
Adam fixed both he and Cassie drinks, heated up a microwave popcorn, and headed back into the living room. He set the stuff down on the table and pushed play on the remote control. The lights were off, the television emitting the only light. He watched the shadows play across Cassie's face. She was so beautiful. And he didn't have to hide his feeling anymore. That was the best thing about it. If he leaned over and kissed her right now, he wouldn't have to worry about Diana finding out.   
  
Should he? Cassie didn't really look like she was in the mood for any smooching. Instead, Adam offered her some of his popcorn. "You're right, it would be rude just to leave with out saying good bye."   
  
Cassie gave him an impish grin and scooted closer to him. Resting her head on his head she snuggled closer to him and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Turning her gaze she was the TV as the opening credits began to play. 'Hmmm Johnny Lee Miller. Nice.' She thought to herself and smiled. She's seen previews for this movie but she had never had the chance to watch it. Munching on the popcorn she reached over with her free hand and took Adam's giving it a little squeeze. "This is nice," she said softly.   
  
They were able to watch the movie without any interruptions, well except for Raj wanting to be let out once. Being with Cassie was really no different than being with Diana. He thought at first that it would be different, a bit awkward. He felt just as at ease with Cassie, and there was a bit something more with her. Even in the dimness of the living room, he could see the slight shimmer of the silver cord connecting them, heart to heart.   
  
It was a bit unnerving, seeing something like that. Being connected with another. But Adam was glad that it was Cassie. The movie credits began to roll, and Adam cut it off, regular TV coming on its place. "Good movie." He told her.   
  
Cassie took both the remote control and the popcorn from him and clicking off the TV she sat both the remote and popcorn on the coffee table. Sitting back against the couch again she turned and gave him a sweet smile. With a stretch and a mock yawn she laid back on the couch and propped her feet up on his lap. "Now you rub my feet... after all I've had a 'tiring' week." She said as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand and watched him from under her fingers, trying not to giggle. It felt so good to be in his house with him and not have to worry about Faye's little friends watching them and or that Diana might walk in at any minute. She wiggled her toes and finally giggled. Uncovering her face she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
"Already the little domesticate." Adam said laughing. But he pulled her shoes off and set them down beside the couch. "Gee, Cassie, ever heard of Dr. Scholl's?" He kidded her, waving his hand in front of his nose. He started rubbing them, gently massaging them. Then after a few moments, he locked his hand around one ankle, and with the other, began tickling the bottom of her foot.   
  
Cassie gasped in surprise then the gasp turned into a fit of giggles. "Oh... stop... please." she said between laughs. Tears were rolling down her eyes and she couldn't quite catch her breath. Pulling her foot out of his grasp she quickly launched her attack, pushing him to the floor and rolling on top of him. "Surrender you knave!" She said and gave another little laugh as she attempted to pin him down on the floor. She was happy for once that Raj was outside; he would be right on top of them if her weren't. She looked into Adam's eyes and gave his wrists a little squeeze. "I said surrender."   
  
"Never!" Adam said laughing as well. He easily flipped her over and straddled her. He held her arms above her head with one hand, and used the other to tickle her sides. "I am Conant the Conquequer. You will never over take me." He stopped tickling her, and his laughter slowed to a silence.   
  
"I take that back. You've already won me over." He leaned his head down to hers, pressing his lips so gently against hers. She thanked him with a smile.   
  
Cassie responded immediately kissing him in return. She held nothing back from this kiss, giving into all she had felt when she saw him on the beach the first time and then later at the Halloween dance. There had been so many times where she had wanted to do what she was doing right at that moment but her guilt and her love for Diana had held her back. Now that Diana had given her consent Cassie was free to do what she pleased to Adam. Taking the advantage of him being occupied she rolled him over and gave him a quick kiss standing up. "Be right back I forgot my purse in your car." She didn't want to tell him the reason she was getting her purse because she was afraid he might think she was moving to fast.   
  
She had taken to stowing her birth control pills in her purse when she started staying the night at Diana's so she wouldn't miss taking one. Before Adam could ask her where she was going she was out the door and into the cool night air. When she got to Adam's car she retrieved her purse and turned to go back to Adam's house but stopped. She looked down the road and saw Nick standing in Faye's doorway talking to whoever was inside. 'Wonder why he's leaving the 'party' early.' She thought as she clutched her purse. She said his name softly and closed her eyes. She wondered how things had gotten so complicated. She was sorry she hurt him but she had warned him of her feelings for Adam but he had taken the chance anyways.   
  
Nick nodded and closed the door behind him. He looked down the road towards Cassie's house. He didn't have to look to far. She wasn't at home; she was standing in Adam's driveway. Without thinking Nick started towards her. When he reached her, he noticed her eyes were closed. "Cassie, you okay?" He said softly looking towards the house. So help him, if Adam had hurt her...   
  
Back inside, Adam propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head with a chuckle. Cassie sure was going to be a handful. 


	5. Part 4

Cassie gasped and as she opened her eyes her purse dropped to the ground. She looked up at Nick and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "Nothings wrong really." she tried to sound cheerful as she leaned down to pick up her purse. Standing up right she avoided his eyes. 'How can you tell someone your sorry for hurting them as bad as I hurt him?' She thought to herself and sat the purse on top of Adam's car. Without thinking of the consequences she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Nick, I really am. I just never... I... I'm sorry." She released him and stepping back grabbed her purse. With tears streaming down her face she ran back into Adam's house and straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 'I'll never be able to fix what I've done to him... never.' She thought sadly and wondered if he hated her more now than ever.   
  
Nick didn't know what to do. He went to return the embrace but just as quickly Cassie pulled away from him. He watched as she ran back into Adam's house. Nick was more confused than ever. What did he do now? He started to walk away, to his own house, when something caught his eye. There on the ground, something must have fell out of Cassie's purse. Nick leaned down to get it. Silly girl dropped her compact. He started to toss it into her front seat but stopped. Little Miss Cassie wasn't planning on applying some powder. Nick couldn't stop his eyes from widening. "Oral Contraceptives?" He read off the front.   
  
She couldn't... She wouldn't... Not with Adam... Not so soon... Nick clutched the compact in his hands and walked up the path to Adam's house.   
  
Adam looked up with a smile as he heard the front door open. But his smile quickly faded as Cassie streaked by, tears steaming down her face. "Cassie!?" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He followed her to the bathroom, and after a quick jiggle of the knob  
proved it was locked, Adam knocked softly. "Cassie, what happened?"   
  
He heard the doorbell ring, and looked towards the front door. He took a step towards it, but stopped. Whoever was there could wait. "Cassie, are you alright?"   
  
Cassie opened her purse and searched for a tissue but she came up empty handed. Suddenly it hit her, her pills weren't in there. 'Oh no they must have fallen out when I dropped my purse. Oh no....' Suddenly dismay swept through her like wild fire. 'Nick's out there with my compact... maybe he won't notice.' The thought hadn't even left her mind when the doorbell rang. She heard Adam's muffled voice asking her if she was ok. 'I can't deal with this right now... I really can't. Nick's going to think that I was going... oh god... this is bad. I'm not even ready for 'that' yet.' She cursed herself silently and wiped away her tears. A plan was formulating in her mind. 'I'll just tell Adam that I dropped something at his car and that was probably Nick out there with it. I'll ask him for a few moments alone with Nick. Tell him that I'm just curious about what he did at Faye's.   
Yeah that's it.'   
  
She hated to lie to Adam but this situation could get awkward really fast, more so than it already was. Opening the door she gave Adam a dazzling smile. "Um Adam... I dropped something outside. Sorry I was in a rush to get in but I well... you know how girls act around that time of the month right?" She heard the doorbell ring again and gave   
Adam her most innocent look. "That's probably Nick, I had seen him coming up the street before I had to... hurry to the bathroom. He's probably got my compact, and you know I can't go around with a shiny nose right?" Not waiting for Adam to reply she walked to the door and opened it to reveal a very curious, somewhat irate looking Nick. "Be right back Adam. I need to ask Nick something." She tossed over her shoulder and closed the door. *I'll be right back in. I want to get the dirt on what happened at Faye's. Don't interrupt. He might not talk in front of you.* She sent to Adam in her mind and hoped above all hope that he wouldn't interrupt.   
  
Taking Nick's hand she half dragged him to the end of the drive. When she saw the compact in his hand she paled. "Nick I can explain. I've been keeping those in my purse since I moved from my house to Diana's after my grandmother passed away. They're a prescription you know. To regulate." 'Oh this is not going to be easy.' she thought sadly   
and babbled on. "I know it seems. Well." She trailed off. 'I can't take this.' Her mind screamed at her to run, her common sense told her that either Nick or Adam, or probably would go after her. "It's just not what it seems." Her eyes were beginning to spill over with newfound tears. Turning away from him and the house she took in a jagged breath. 'Why am I defending myself to Nick? I'm with Adam now.' But she knew why, Nick's opinion of her still mattered to her.   
  
Adam stared at the door after Cassie had shut it basically in his face. He felt anger starting to brew deep inside. "There is no reason to be jealous, Conant." He said to himself. He decided to let Cassie go. He picked up the glasses and the rest of the popcorn and headed towards the kitchen. "She loves you, there isn't any denying that." 'Then why did she just burst past you to talk to her ex-boyfriend who rang the bell at your house?' He put the glasses in the sink and started back towards the door. His hand only inches from the knob he stopped and sighed. "You can trust her Adam, quit being an idiot." He stepped back and sat down on the couch.   
  
Outside however, Nick was somewhat taken aback. "I wasn't asking for an explanation." He told Cassie, his voice cold and distant. "I just thought it would be better if I gave them to you, rather than leaving them there for someone else to find." He should have  
stopped then, but something dark inside pushed him on. "You know, like Diana." He stepped around in front of her and held it out, his hand palm up. "Here. Best hurry back to Adam, it's not polite to keep a man waiting." He turned on his heel and started to walk  
away. Damn it, Nick, you're such an asshole. "Cassie," he said turning back around. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to explain your self to me. We're not pretending to have a relationship anymore."   
  
Cassie looked Nick straight in the eyes and surprisingly felt anger building up inside her. "I never pretended to have a relationship with you. I cared for you, still do but you knew what you were getting into trying to have a relationship with me." She couldn't help the coldness in her voice. How dare Nick try to say that she had been pretending to have a relationship with him! "I might be considered a dreamer sometimes but I've never faked anything like my feelings for someone." Shoving the pills back in her purse she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "But you're right though, I don't have to explain anything to you or anyone else for that matter."   
She turned her back on him and started to head back to the front door but stopped, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I guess Faye's party wasn't as 'great' as you expected. Well if you'll excuse me Adam's waiting for me." Walking up to the door she jerked it open and resisted the urge to slam it. For some reason his anger at her had made her angry at him. Tossing her purse on to a table in the entryway she walked into the living room. Suppressing the urge to scream she instead gave Adam a smile. "Seems like the party was too dull for him, so he's going home. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Now where were we?" Dropping down beside him on the couch she stretched out, laying her head on his lap. Just seeing Adam had calmed her down immensely.   
Adam shrugged, and mindlessly began running his fingers through her hair, and drawing little designs with the tips on her forehead. "That's funny, most men get more than they bargain for with Faye." Should I ask her? Adam thought, What that was really all about?   
Then he remembered what Cassie said about it being that time of the month. Better just leave it at that. "You want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked instead, changing the subject. "We're gonna get a lot of looks, it might be better if we brave them  
together."   
Nick watched Cassie storm off, and bit down the retort he wanted to rip off at her. That wouldn't be very nice. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and closed his eyes for a brief second. Would someone just shoot him now? He walked to his house and went straight to his room. He slammed the door behind him and fell backwards on his bed. He didn't really know what he was getting into. Who would have thought  
Cassie and Conant would have been 'spiritually connected'?   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Chris said, finishing his soda in one gulp. "And unlike Nick, we come prepared." He said gesturing to his and Doug's cut off jean shorts. They both hung slightly past their knees, fringed at the end. Their only difference was that Chris had on  
a loose white t-shirt and his hair back in a ponytail, and Doug wore a black tank top and his hair flowed loosely.   
  
"Three chicks in bikini's and no other men in sight." Doug teased, his eyes cast towards the roof. "I think we've died and gone to heaven."   
  
Chris laughed and flipped the television off. "We'll meet you out side." He started towards the sliding glass French doors that led to the beach. "That is unless you girls need some help..." he let his sentence trail off suggestively wiggling his eyebrows  
at all three.   
  
Deborah nodded, waving slightly back at Nick as he left Faye's. At least he had SEEMED to have a good time. Maybe talking with Faye helped. She hoped so. Then, Deb chose to look towards Suzan, and said, "Let's go get suited up."   
  
As Deborah was going to go where Faye had gestured where the suits were, she turned around and saw Chris and Doug fooling around with Suzan. Deb smirked, and shook her head. Those two would be such fun as dad's if they reigned themselves in a little bit. She saw Faye grab a towel and head out to the beach, but hopefully Faye wouldn't' get into the water before anyone else got there. As much as they'd been in new Salem all their lives, the water was still dangerous.   
  
Deborah chose a black swimsuit, very sleek (and slimming), and it had these little gold sparkles on it as well. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist, and, looking back into the living room said, "Meet you guys out there, huh?"   
  
Chris headed out before his brother. He tested the water's temperature with an accurate thermometer. His big toe. Just right, slightly cool, but it always was no matter what time of the year. He slipped his shoes off his feet, and pulled his shirt over his head. He  
dropped it on the shoes, and stepped into the small waves lapping at the edge of the beach.   
  
Doug waited until his brother was out of earshot before turning to Suzan. Deborah had gone off to change, and he didn't' see Faye too close. "Do you want me to carry your towel or anything?' He asked, tripping over the words slightly.   
  
Suzan was tempted to tell him where exactly he could stick the towel but thought better of it. Doug was being unusually nice to her and especially after the slap on the rear it was refreshing. Giving him a smile she said, "Sure you can take the towel out there for me. I'll meet you outside after I get changed." She ran up to Faye's room and changed quickly into a sparkling emerald green two-piece. She figured there was no need for sunscreen seeing as how the sun had set and she hurried down stairs and out Faye's back door. She looked as the rest made their way to the beach. 'Pity Nick hadn't stayed, oh well.' Making her way to the water she stuck her toes in and shivered. 'Oh this is going to be cold.' She tossed a smile to Doug and Chris. "Seems to be a little chilly boys, maybe I'll just stay on shore." She rubbed her arms furiously in attempt to get rid of the goose bumps. 'Where's Laurel and her little concoction when you needed it.' The wine had warmed her up a bit but not nearly good enough to just go out into the freezing water.   
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!" Nick yelled at his ceiling and to himself. Enough of wallowing in his own self-pity. He stood up and quickly stripped off his clothes. Pulling on a pair of black swimming trunks, and grabbing a towel, he went down stairs and  
out the back door. He started down the beach to Faye's. 


	6. Part 5

Faye was wading in the water when the twins, Deb, and Susan had showed up. She noticed Susan hesitating at the water line. "The thermos is wrapped in my towel," she shouted. "Hurry up the water's great!"  
  
Her crimson bikini brought out the honey color in her eyes. Her ebony hair hung in wet ribbons over her shoulders. She paddled out deeper into the water. It seemed like it had been so long since she had taken a swim. The water splashed about her chest as she waited for the others to join her.  
  
The moon's full reflection danced about the ocean's surface. The sounds of the water beating on the shore were soothing. A time of peace...  
  
Nick hear Faye talking before he was close enough to see her. He dropped his towel in the sand a ways down from the group. He dived into the chilly water, and swam out, away from the shore. He easily dived under the water, and swam towards Faye. He eased out of the  
water a few feet from her back. He reached out as he treaded water, the splashes of Doug and Chris carrying on masking his entrance. He glided his hand against the curve of her hip, turning her gently in the water to face him. "Miss me?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Faye shrieked in surprise. She spun around and playfully punched Nick on the shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming. Of course I missed you." She ducked under the water without saying another word. She swam a few feet away. "Marco," she called out playfully.  
  
Crouching, only her face was above water. She grinned happily. She sunk beneath the surface again; when she resurfaced she was just behind him. "What made you come back?" she whispered in his ear. "Certainly you didn't miss me." Her amber eyes glittered happily. This is what she had missed with Black John...friendship.  
  
Nick grinned back playfully. He pushed his wet hair back from his face, but a few pesky strands fell right back into his eyes. "Any why wouldn't I?" He asked, the water dripping off his tanned face. "You  
have to be the best looking girl around." He said dropping his voice so it wouldn't carry. He turned to face her. "Maybe I decided that care bear as you call her is a waste of time, and that I should focus my attentions on someone more... worthy."  
  
He leaned towards her, his lips only inches from hers.  
  
"Polo!!!" One of the twins yelled in return to Faye's Marco. Nick couldn't tell which one it was, but one of the damned blonde fools pushed his way in between Nick and Faye, giving Nick a dark look as they did so. Nick made a move to grab him, but before he could the  
twin dived under water and was gone.  
  
"What did you do that for?" The other twin asked.  
  
"Nick just had his heart broken. He sure don't need to be messing with Faye. She'll tear him up and spit him out."  
  
"That sounds kinda fun!" Doug laughed.  
  
Chris shook his head and pushed his brother away from him. "Shut up, Doug."  
  
Faye laughed light heartedly. She felt so free. A stray wave hit her in the back throwing off her balance and she fell into Nick. Her heart raced. She pressed her lips to his and murmured, "Marco."  
  
What was this feeling rushing through her? It was akin to a roller coaster ride. She could not explain it and did not want it to end. 'The old Faye died back in that old house. Is this what the new   
Faye is like?'  
  
She playfully pushed away from him. She smiled before diving under the water.  
  
Nick let his head fall back with a deep laugh. Faye was being so unlike herself tonight. Maybe the whole ordeal with Cassie's father had changed her for the better. And Nick couldn't help the strange feeling that was growing inside him. He was finding himself more and more attracted to Faye as the night wore on. Would anything come of it?   
  
Nick didn't know, and only time could tell. There were ways of helping it along, but Nick didn't really practice magic of witchcraft. He was there only because the coven needed him to be. He dove under the water, chasing Faye. "Polo," he laughed as he caught her.  
  
The moment started out as fun, two friends playing a game older than them. But as Nick wrapped his arms around Faye when he caught her, all feelings of playfulness left his mind. "Faye..." He whispered, the only thing between them was the moonlight.  
  
He bent his head down to hers, his lips slightly parted. God, please don't let her pull away...  
  
Suzan quickly drank the nasty stuff in the thermos and jumped in the water. She saw the twins separate Faye and Nick then laughed as they started fighting. Her laughter stopped short when she saw Faye kiss Nick then swim away. She wasn't surprised at all to see him swim after the beautiful raven-haired girl and catch her. She turned her gaze away as the two became more intimate. 'Hope you know what you're getting into Nick.' She began to wonder why he had decided to come back but shrugged pushing the curious thought away and swam towards the twins, breaking them up by putting herself between them. "Boys, boys, we're out her to have fun not rip each other's throats out." She gave them both a cute smile the dove under grabbing Doug's cut   
offs. Pulling them down she quickly made her escape, surfacing a few feet away. "And that is for the slap on the rear... tah." She laughed and dove back under making her way to the shore.   
  
Doug yelped as he felt his shorts being tugged to his ankles. He quickly reached down and pulled them back up. "This means war Susan!" He called as she swam away. He couldn't hide the blush that crept up his neck and spread out across his face.  
  
"Don't let her get to you." Chris said patting his twin on the back. "We both know your one of the two best looking guys around."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cassie watched Adam play with his hair and took his hands away from his head. 'He's obviously worried about something, maybe I should just tell him the truth.' She smiled at him as he mentioned her getting a ride with him for school and she nodded. "I'd like that. Adam..." She started but stood up and released his hand. "Stay there, I'll be right back." She went into the front entryway and grabbed her purse. Coming back in she sat down and blushed slightly   
opening it up. "This is what I dropped outside." She took out her pills and after pressing them in his hand she looked away. "I just didn't want to tell you because I... I don't want you to think I'm cheap or anything." Her voice was shaky but she knew she had to tell him the truth.   
  
Before she lost her nerve she continued. "When I came in earlier and ran into the bathroom crying it wasn't because of my time of the month, it's no where near time for that. Anyways, I was apologizing to Nick when I dropped my purse. I told him I was sorry but Nick well... He was being Nick, all cold and unfeeling and you know me, I wear my heart on my sleeve." She stood up, not looking at him and walked to the window.   
  
"I would never think something like that about you." Adam said, flipping the compact over and over in his hands. Just hold them and thinking about them made him nervous. No matter what Faye had told Cassie, he and Diana had never had sex. She had wanted to wait until they were married, and Adam, being the good boyfriend that he was had taken a good many cold showers. He was still a virgin.  
  
It was kind of a relief to know that Cassie was on the pill. If and when they took their relationship further, there wouldn't be a baby before they were ready. "Do you want me to talk to Nick?" Adam asked, figuring she would probably say no. 


	7. Part 6

Nick pulled away from Faye and gave her a small smile. Breaking the surface of the water he made his way to the shore. "See you tomorrow at school," he told the twins. He then turned and threw Faye a wave. He wrapped his towel around his shoulders and made his way up the beach towards his house.   
  
  
Chris and Doug noticed it was getting late as well. "We better go before mom kills us." Chris said, picking his clothes up off the sand and starting to leave. "Yeah," Doug agreed. He smiled at Suzan. "See you later." He started after his brother. After going only a short way he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her. He started to say something, but after a slight shake of his head turned around and left.   
  
  
Faye pouted slightly as she followed Nick up to the beach. She watched as he headed home. Kneeling down to gather up her things, she realized she was alone on the beach. She sighed and shook her head, "Where did ya go wrong Faye? Could have had this a long time ago, but no you have to be the one in control." Her solitary voice was almost washed out by the sound of the waves. She turned a smile to the moon. They were all so lucky. They didn't need any of the ones they lost. Without her father she was lost. She hadn't even any time to get to know him. "And to think genius," she muttered as she was crossing the dunes, "you worked for the jerk-wad who took him from you. Real brilliant Faye ol' girl, class act."  
  
  
When she finally got home her mother was fast asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her Faye just went straight to her room. Grabbing a pair of silk pajamas, she climbed in the shower.  
Once in bed she fell fast asleep. She dreamed of laughter and jeering. The coven was together and they were all having a grand time. The only one missing was Faye. She just didn't belong, not yet. Where was Faye? None of them seemed to notice her absence. The fun went on all the same. But where was Faye.  
  
  
There she was.... A little girl with honey colored eyes stood in the middle of the antics and looking about, lost. Her ebony pig-tails were curled neatly and tied with pink ribbons. Her pink satin dress with it's white frills made her seem like a doll. No one could see or hear her.   
  
Her black, polished, mary-janes paced about nervously. Poor lost, little Faye.....  
  
  
Nick woke up early, before the alarm went off. He turned it off and rolled out of bed. He breifly wondered if things were going to be way different at school. It was the first day back since the hurricane struck. The parking lot had received a lot of damage and since most Juniors and Seniors drove to school , they had decided not to reopen until it was fixed.   
  
  
After a quick shower, Nick got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. His aunt was already up and breakfast was on the table. "You two were out late last night." She remarked as Nick ooured himself a glass of orange juice.   
  
  
Nick looked up, "Oh, you mean Deborah, yeah we were at the beach with the group." He added some bacon and eggs to the empty plate in front of him. he ate quickly, not wanting to face his cousin and hear what she had to say about what had transpired between him and Faye last night. He figured she would probably be shocked, heck he knew he was.   
  
  
"Thanks." He told his aunt grabbing his notebook and keys off the table beside the door. He walked out then circled around to his car. He had finally gotten it fixed durning the break from school. He roared the engine to life, then remembering that his uncle and cousin were probably still asleep, let off the gas so hard and pulled out of the garage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam heading out to his own car. The glare that passed between them was unavoidable. Nick floored the car and took off in a squeal of rubber and smoke.   
  
  
Adam watched as Nick took off down the road, and heard one of the Hendersons yelling from down the street. "Knock it off Armstrong, we've got ten minutes before we have to get up!" Then the slam of their upstairs window. Looked the the coven was never going to be completely connected after all. First Faye, and now this hatred betwenn Nick and him. Couldn't they ever just get along. Adam drove up the short drive to Cassie's. He shut the enging off and sat their for a moment before climbing out and going to the door. He knocked softly...   
  
  
*Diana woke from her sleep. It had been a long night. She fought with herself and decided whether not she should go to school. She finally got up and got ready for school. Her father had already left for work. Diana wasn't very hungry this morning either. She grabbed her bag and keys and went out to her car. She saw Adam down at Cassie's house. She turned away quickly and got into her car. She started it up and fastened her seat belt. She took off towards the school.*  
  
  
Suzan groaned as the alarm clock went off, it's insistent buzzing giving her an instant head ache. Groggily she fumbled for the off switch and succeeded in knocking it off the night stand. "Damn." She mumbled as she opened her eyes, wincing as the sunlight touched them "I really hate mornings." Throwing the covers off her she reached down and shut off the alarm clock. Grabbing she placed it back on the night stand and glared at it before padding her way bare foot to her bath room to grab a quick shower. About a half an hour later she found herself infront of her closet. "Orange, peach, beige or green?" she asked herself as she looked through her sweaters.   
  
  
Deciding on the green she paired it with a black skirt and ankle boots. Quickly she made her way down stairs and grabbed herself a honey bun along with her lunch before walking out the door to her car. "Hope Deb's up." she said to herself as she hoped in her car and started it up. After letting it warm up a bit she put it into drive and drove the short distance to Deb's. She waited for Nick to pull out and winced as he squeeled tires. "Boys." she grumbled as she pulled to a stop in the Armstrong drive way. She left the car running as she walked to the door and knocked.   
  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Deborah screamed, as she went downstairs to answer the door. no doubt it was Suzan to give her a ride, but she needn't sound like there was a madman attacking her to get her to open the door. When she did get down and open, Deborah just grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "Come on, let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?"  
  
  
Suzan smiled at her friends hurried behaviour and followed Deborah to the car. "Good morning to you too Sunshine." she teased as she hopped back into the car and buckled her seat belt. She looked in the back seat and was glad to see her own book bag back there. She hardly took it out of her locker much less bring it into her house. She knew she should think more of her studies, it being her senior year and all but she couldn't help it, school bored her. She figured she could take Cosmetology at the local commuty college and work in one of the shops either in town or the on main land. She was good at makeup and hair so it shouldn't be that hard. She was grateful that she left the car running, it was pretty cozy as she took time to look at her reflection in the rear view mirror before pulling out of the drive way and heading toward the school.   
  
  
Sean rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. "I'm late." he said wide eyed as he ran for the bathroom and took a quick shower. Still a little wet he threw on a pair of black jeans and a dark grey sweater. He didn't have time to have break fast even if he wanted it. The memory of his little conversation with Laurel and he realized that he actually had fun just talking with her. "Wonder if she needs a ride to school?" he wondered out loud as he ran down the stairs and out side. He'd grab something from the lunch room today instead of carrying a lunch.   
  
  
Hoping in his car he started it up and let the heater do is job. After about five minutes he pulled out of his drive way and drove to Laurel's. He sat there in the drive allowing not only the heater to heat up but to get up the nerve to go knock on her door. Getting out he shut the door and strode over to her door and knocked.   
  
  
Laurel had been brushing her hair out when Sean drove up. She glanced out the window, and didn't expect to see the car coming into the driveway. She DID expect to see and hear Nick's car peeling down the road, since that- that was Nick. She bounded down the stairs, grabbed a muffin, and smiled at her Granny Quincey.  
  
  
Grabbing her backpack, Laurel opened the door, and smiled at Sean. "Morning," she said, "wanna come in?" She held up the muffin. "We've got muffins." Laurel was in a good mood, which wasn't surprising, since this was Laurel, but she had decided that today was a new day. The first in a long stretch that was the rest of her life. And she was going to make the most of it.  
  
  
The thought of muffins was nice and he did want to go in to the Quincy house and sit a while with Laurel but they had to get to school. He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "Can't. We've got school remember. You know that thing where you go and sit in a classes for hours and hear teachers drone on about this and that then go to a period called lunch where the native feastivites consist of picking on Suzan about snack cakes." He leaned against the door frame and frowned slightly as he felt his tummy growl at the smell of the muffins coming from the kitchen. "Well I guess I could grab one for the ride there huh?"   
  
  
Cassie had gotten up a little before sunrise, took a bath and selected a baby blue irish knit sweater and jeans to wear that day for school. Her mom wasn't even up when she went down stairs and grabbed an orange for break fast. She missed her grandmother and a shiver ran down her spine when she glanced at the place her grandmother had lain while she died. Shaking herself she turned away and took some money out of the money jar on the counter for lunch. She looked out of the window to the garden and wondered if it would ever be the same in the house now that the most important part was gone. She had placed the master tools in the basement hidden from view and she was suprised that she had been able to sleep most of the night undisturbed.   
  
  
She turned away from the window and walked to the living room where her book bag sat on the chair nearest the door. Adam would be there any minute with a bright smile to go with his handsome face. It was still weird to her that he was probably on his way now to come take her to school and not Diana. She wondered how the rest of Faye's party had went and how close Nick had gotten to the raven haired temptress. 'He knows what he's getting into Cassie, you can't save everyone.' she reminded herself as she heard the knock. "That would be prince charming." she said softly stiffiling a giggle as she walked to answer the door. Opening it up she gave Adam a smile and stepped aside to let him in. "Good morning." She said cheerfully in better spirits now that he was there with her.   
  
  
"Well, I see that we got up on the right side of the bed this morning." Adam said giving her a brief hug as he walked into the house. "Mom still sleeping?" He asked looking around. Seeing no one, he grabbed Cassie and dipped her low to the ground, kissing the end of her nose before pulling her up. "Can't say that's a bad thing." He grinned and picked up her bookbag off the chair. "Ready m'lady?" He asked.   
  
  
Cassie blushed as he brought her back up after kissing her on the nose. Looking from her book bag to the door she contemplated asking him to skip school but pushed the idea away, her mom would never stand for it. "Why yes that would be lovely sir knight." she replied with a small curtsy when he asked if she was ready to go. Walking to the door she opened it and walked out on to Adam's car. Leaning on it she waited for him to close the door and join her. She wasn't looking forward to school but she was comforted in the thought that she had Adam to lean on. She wondered if Sally was going to act like she did before the incident with Black John or if the outsiders new found understanding would bring her closer to the group. Her thoughts went to the Bainbridges and she grimaced. Surely they wouldn't pose a problem any more, after all their little ace in the hole, being Cassie's father, was long gone, right?   
  
  
Faye had gotten up early and was at the school before the rest of the coven. She had wadered about the campos aimlessly before she found herself at Nick's locker. She didn't even remember heading in that direction. She reached in the pocket of her black jeans for the note she had   
written earlier. It read:  
  
  
Hey Nick,  
  
Just wanted to say thanks for last night. Hope I didn't scare you off. It meant a lot to me. Well I'll see you when I see you. Blessed Be, Faye  
  
  
She slipped the note in one of the slots. 'Wait!' She suddenly changed her mind after the note was already in. Looking about she produced a nail file from her back pack. 'Maybe I can fish it out from the bottom. Oh, I hope I can. They'd all laugh if they got wind of this.' Grimacing she leaned down and peaked through the bottom slotand began fishing for the closest corner of the note. She felt silly, but she had to get it back!  
  
  
Taryn had climbed out of bed earlier than she should have, even SHE knew that - but she had this obsession with running. In the morning, she'd just take a nice run to clear her thought, and figure out exactly what she had to do today. If you don't count almost getting run over by some jerk heading towards the school, everything was just peachy. She'd even made it home in enough time to catch a quick shower and eat some breakfast before she headed for school.  
  
  
The feel of the seats of her car as she drove was exciting. Taryn hadn't lived anywhere else but her former hometown - save the fact she was born here. Being in new Salem was like a rush for Taryn, and she couldn't understand it. It was exciting, like she had truly come home, felt different. So, when she saw the exact car that had almost run her over in the school parking lot, there was the overwhelming urge to hauck a loogie onto the cherry red hood.  
  
  
^That'd teach him- almost running me over,^ she thought, getting out of her car and ready to hauck away, ^pretty thing, just can't almost run me over without paying the pri-^ Just then, a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She instinctively cringed and closed her eyes, ready for what might come next.  
  
  
Nick spun the girl around, a look of pure anger on his face. "If you even think about that again, I guarantee you'll regret it." He said, his voice resonating anger. He let go of the girls wrist, the feeling that he'd seen her before tickling the edges of his senses. Hell there were hundreds of kids at this school, he probably had seen her in the halls before. He shrugged it off as he stepped away from her and his car. "I mean it."   
  
  
She could sense the anger in him. It... it flowed from him. Usually, Taryn would be spurting an angry retort right back at him, somewhere along the lines of if he ever almost ran over her again when she was jogging, she'd attack his car when he was sleeping. Something really vicious and terrible. Just, this time... it didn't seem like she should. When he let go of her wrist, there was a tingle. As he stepped away, she was paying more attention to the tingle and rubbing it off than what he said next.  
  
  
Taryn knew he meant it when the words processed. By the time they had, he was gone. Grumbling, she grabbed her backpack from her back seat and locked her car, tossing the keys in a pocket of her bag. "I can tell this day is going to be great," she said, aloud but to herself, "just great." She headed inside school and searched for the number that was on a piece of paper. ^First step,^ she told herself, ^find the locker. Toss bag in, take pad of paper and head to first class with map.^  
  
  
Nick turned and headed towards the slowy filling up school. Seemed he wasn't the only one that wasn't too happy about being back. He made his way towards his locker, and stopped short. "What in the world?" He walked up behind Faye, and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Looking for something?" he asked. 


End file.
